


Dream State / 梦样状态

by Zeradow



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blow Jobs, Buttom Raiden, FTM Raiden, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeradow/pseuds/Zeradow
Relationships: Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 2





	Dream State / 梦样状态

我昨晚梦见你了。

你穿着背心，露出宽厚的肩膀，坐在床沿用粗粝的嗓音讲述你糟糕的一天。我跪在你脚边，低着头，嗅你身上的硝烟味和烟草香。你的指尖轻轻挠我的耳后，温热又难以捉摸。

像磕了猫薄荷一样，我咕噜着蹭到你腿边，趴在你的膝盖上。你伸出手，从我的头顶摸到耳廓，再到脖子。“雷电……”你声音低沉，宽大的手掌爱抚我的后颈，让我一阵颤栗，“我让你做什么，你都会听的对不对？”

是的，我用力点头，我一直是个乖孩子。我能成为你想要的任何人，我能做任何你想要的事。

你只是看着我，没再开口。我用膝盖缓缓挪动，蹭到你的胯间。你的手指耐心的划过我的动脉，但我能嗅到你战斗裤下的罪恶，余烬混杂着汗腥味，你勃起了。

双手背在身后，我笨拙地咬开你的皮带，牙齿磕到金属扣，再叼住拉链头，剖开你的外壳。我的鼻尖陷入你的胯下，明明隔着一层内裤，唾液却止不住地流出。当我把那层薄薄的黑色棉布扯下，那根熟悉的阴茎贴着我脸颊时，我几乎要呜咽出声。

我的口腔里泛着皮革和金属的苦涩，鼻子嗅到你欲望的辛辣。我偷看了你一眼，低头给了你一个深喉，你最喜欢的那种——龟头抵到我柔软的后鄂，简直要把你吞下去。我做的很好，你满足地叹息出声。我受到鼓舞，把阴茎含得更深，不断地吞进吐出。生化人的优势之一。你的手指收紧，痛得我浑身发软。我的脑子杂乱无章，思绪在空气中悬浮。

“雷电。”你把我从完全勃起的阴茎上扯起，我喘着气，晕乎乎的被你领到床上。我的紧身衣被你拉开，你的目光黏在我湿漉漉的下身。“看看你，全湿了。”你不会像他们一样骂我下贱、婊子、骚货，但你觉认为我不可理喻。因为吃到阴茎就能流水的小穴。我用手捂住脸，不合时宜的感到羞耻。

你掰开我的大腿，盯着我洁白柔软的阴阜，被透明淫水浸湿的丰满阴唇。你说过我那里像处女的小穴。实际上呢？一个人造的零件。我不敢看你，难受的用后背偷偷蹭床单。

我听到一声低沉的叹息，你埋进我的腿间，拨开我粉红的嫩肉，吮吸着阴蒂，舔过阴唇，酸甜又麻痒。你脸上的胡渣也刺得我的大腿根发红，痛得厉害，我哽咽得像个小孩，扭动着想合上双腿。你的虎口紧紧卡在我膝盖后面，我只能双腿颤抖着任你享用。

一股电流从尾椎爬到背脊，七彩的肥皂泡被戳破，墨绿色的海草在深海摇摆，被加热的透明蜡油潺潺流动，这是虚幻，又好似现实。我被舔得舒服得开始流汗，头发黏在鬓角，失焦的眼睛湿漉漉的看向你，腿根不受控制的发抖。我的小腹迅速缩起又缓缓放松，仰头露出喉结，发出带有哭腔的呻吟，下身简直是一团糟——渗出的淫水冰凉又粘稠，在被单上流得到处都是，阴道也开始不规律的痉挛。我是你迷途的羔羊，搁浅的鲸，像必须融化的雪一样无助。

“Snake，”我哭哭啼啼，丧失了尊严，“我快要……”我发出窒息一样的呻吟，四肢无力的挣扎，指尖弯曲，因为重力不断地下沉，在漆黑的深海里哽咽。因为潮吹而喷出的清液把大片床单淋湿了，我羞愧得不敢睁眼。

“嘘……”你回到我身边，将我翻了个身，用鼻子蹭着我泛红的耳朵。我缓了过来，用湿润的眼睛盯着你，看你用粗糙的手指揉开我红肿的阴唇，借着我泛滥的清液，坚定的摁压我的身体深处。你有力的腹肌贴在我发软的背脊上。我闷哼了几声，乖乖趴在你的身下，像被驯服的犬，等你用阴茎顶开柔软瓣膜。你刚用力时我就浑身颤抖，喘不过气来，脸上汗液和泪水混杂着流下，腿根因为剧烈摩擦刺痛。

我只记得我仰起脖颈，你热得像烙铁，硬得像顽石，我要被你燃烧殆尽。

我醒来的时候，脸上还有眼泪挥发的痕迹，春梦流出来的淫水浸湿了阴唇。我咬着下唇，手指伸进被窝，轻轻按压几下阴蒂就抽搐着高潮了。抬头望着惨白的天花板，我感觉自己像是被剥离出了现实的时间线，迷失在了别人的房间。

“别丢下我，”我又闭上眼，“带我走。”

你没有出现。

-

_“这蛇的事，约会的事，还有星星，这全是一场噩梦吧？” —《小王子》_


End file.
